


What Have You Done

by AKW_aka_Awkward



Series: Getting Back to Us [5]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKW_aka_Awkward/pseuds/AKW_aka_Awkward
Summary: Eli tells Demetri about everyone finding out about his home life. Also, a little bit of Johnny's thoughts. on some things.
Relationships: Demetri & Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz, Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz
Series: Getting Back to Us [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124975
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45





	What Have You Done

**Johnny**

Johnny saw Hawk rushing to the bathroom and wasn’t sure if he should follow. Before he could think of it the scrawny nerd rushed after him. He was just going to let the nerd deal with it. Johnny wasn’t any good with emotions anyway. He fucked up his own son enough to know that. He thought back to the last time he saw Hawk run away.

_ He wasn’t sure what he had just missed, but he knew he didn’t want to deal with an emotional Larusso. So he left to find Hawk and Miguel after Daniel’s outburst. _

_ When Johnny and Miguel made it into the bathroom Hawk was in a stall. Throwing up and crying. What the hell? Hawk didn’t cry anymore. Crying was for pussies and chicks. _

_ “Well aren't you going to fix him.” If anyone knew what to do it would be Hawk’s best friend. _

_ “I don’t know what to do?! Demetri was always the one who calmed him down.” Who the fuck was Demetri? “I’m going to go get Mr. Larusso.” As Miguel rushed out and Johnny wracked his brain with what to do. Robby always liked to be held when he was upset, but that was when he was little. Hawk was a teenager. It was worth a try, right? _

_ Johnny put his hand on Hawk’s shoulder but that just made him flinch and squeeze himself between the toilet and stall wall. His breathing was getting faster. Johnny was at a loss. He wanted to help. He just didn’t know how. Seeing the kid like this was breaking his heart. Say what you want about him, but he cared for his kids. _

_ Daniel ran in and moved Johnny out of the way, sitting on the floor. _

_ “Eli. I know you can hear me. So, I just need you to listen okay.” Daniel’s tone was soft, of course it was. Larusso was always soft. “I need you to try to breathe slowly. In and out okay. In, two, three, four, five. Out, two, three, four, five, six, seven. Now think about whatever helps calm you down and continue to breathe with me.” Whatever Larusso was doing was working. Maybe this peace and tranquility stuff wasn’t all bullshit. Johnny had been thinking lately that maybe his style of teaching wasn’t for everyone. Maybe he needed to learn how to be a little softer. Maybe that would help fix things with Robby. _

_ “Thank you Sensei Larusso.” Johnny felt a small pain in his heart at hearing Hawk call Daniel Sensei, technically they were supposed to. Now that the dojos were combined, it still hurt though. Hawk rushed over to the sink trying to scrub the blood off his hands, freezing when he saw himself in the mirror. At least this was something he could help with, _

_ “Let me help you.” Hawk looked unsure. Did he really trust him that little now? Eventually he nodded, so Johnny got to work on his face and neck. After all the blood was gone he still hadn’t said anything. _

_ “Do you want to talk about it?” Johnny really tried to make sure Hawk knew he could be honest with him. Tried to convey in his tone that he wanted to help. That he wasn’t just going to call him a pussy or something. Their eyes met for a split second and then Hawk launched himself into his arms. Johnny wrapped his arms around Hawks shoulders, he could tell that Hawk was crying. “It’s okay kid. I got you.” _

_ “Will you talk to the police with me?” This was the first time Johnny realized how much shorter the red haired boy was than him. Hawk seemed so small in this moment, so broken. Johnny could feel his heart breaking. How could he have abandoned these kids? How could he have let it get this bad? _

_ “Yeah, kid. Whatever you need.” Johnny realized in that moment that he and Daniel really needed to figure out what these kids were going through. Eagle Fang, Miyagi Do, and Cobra Kai. They needed to help these kids before it was too late. _

Johnny was broken out of his thoughts by screaming coming from the main house.

“Stay here!” Both Sensei’s yelled as they rushed into the house.

**Demetri & Eli**

Demetri rushed after Eli. He knew that look. Eli was going into a panic attack. He followed Eli into the bathroom, just as he collapsed to the floor on his hands and knees. His breathing coming in quick short gasps. He wondered if Eli had a lot of these the past year, and who was there to help him through them. Did he just hyperventilate until he passed out, alone on some bathroom floor?

Eli couldn’t breath, trying to use his hands on the cool floor to ground him. It wasn’t working. He knew Demetri had followed him. He always knew when Demetri was nearby. Eli could feel him kneeling beside him.

“I need you to sit down Eli.” Demetri tried to keep his voice as calm as possible. He hadn’t done this in nearly a year, but he was on auto-pilot. He put his hand on Eli’s shoulder and squeezed, this caused him to shift so he was sitting on his feet. Demetri quickly grabbed his hands, rubbing circles into the palms. “Breath with me Eli.”

Eli did as he was told, following Demetri’s breathing pattern. After everything he had done Demetri was comforting him. He had been so horrible to him this past year. Hurt him so deeply, and he didn’t even know about what happened at the hospital. He was such a shitty friend. Demetri’s tactics weren’t working this time. Probably because his thoughts just kept getting worse.

Shit. Why wasn’t this working? It always worked. Eli’s breathing was getting faster. He was going to pass out if he didn’t calm down. Demetri was going through every single time they had done this in the past. Searching for anything that could help. For some reason a scene from that stupid wolf show Lily liked came to mind. A kiss. Would that work? Demetri decided it was worth a shot.

Eli felt Demetri’s hand leave his and settle on his neck. He didn’t think he was breathing anymore. He was going to pass out. He knew it. Then he felt lips on his. Now he knew he had stopped breathing. Demetri’s lips were so soft. How were they so soft? And warm. They were so warm. Eli leaned into the kiss pressing back against Demetri. His stomach felt like it was bursting with butterflies.

Eli’s lips were really chapped, but they felt amazing against his. Demetri couldn’t even count how many times he had wanted to do this, but was too scared. And now he was doing it without consent and it might not even help. He went to pull away, but Eli pushed their lips together, harder. Demetri let out a small noise. Eli licked at his lips, causing his stomach to jump into his throat. They needed to talk about this, he couldn't let it go any farther. Demetri was now the one who was out of breath, but Eli always did that to him.

“Guess it really does work.” 

“What?”

“The werewolf panic attack kissing thing.”

Eli couldn’t help but laugh at that. Demetri started laughing too. After a couple minutes their laughs subsided into giggles.

“Can I kiss you again?” Demetri was genuinely shocked that Eli asked that so bluntly. A deep blush overtaking his face.

“Yeah. That would-Uh-I. I would like that, but we need to talk about some things first.” Eli’s mood dampened at that. Demetri was right there was a lot they still needed to discuss. Eli pulled Demetri into another quick kiss.

“Can’t we just make out a little and then talk.” Eli’s lips were on his again. Tongue trying to break the seem, this time Demetri let him. Moaning into his best friend's mouth when their tongues met. Demetri wasn’t even going to try and fight him, he just let Eli take control. He felt him crawl onto his lap rising up so Demetri had to tilt his head back.

When Demetri tilted his head back Eli let his tongue go deeper, trying to memorize his best friend's mouth. It felt like he was on fire, but in the best way possible. Demetri’s hands were traveling down his back, settling on his ass. Demetri pulled away for a second to breath.

“I guess Becky was right after all.” Eli’s whole body froze at the mention of his foster mom. Had Becky done something? Is that why Eli had been avoiding him? Eli pushed away from him, climbing off his lap. He settled beside him on the floor, back against the sink.

“Speaking of Becky. There is something we need to talk about. Now.” Eli felt so guilty. Demetri was going to hate him after he said this. He’d never kiss him again. He’d walk out of his life for good this time. He could feel tears in his eyes.

“What?” Demetri wasn’t sure what happened, but Eli was tearing up. So, it must be pretty serious. If Becky hurt him, Demetri was going to kill her. Not that she cared enough about Demetri to do anything to him.

“The hospital couldn’t get a hold of her, so I called her work so we could figure out if you were okay. They wouldn’t tell us anything because we weren't family. Sensei Larusso made me put it on speaker.” Eli refused to look at his best friend. Tears started falling down his cheeks.

Demetri could see where this was going. Shit. Sensei was going to try to get him re-homed. He just knew it. Becky was only nice to the social workers, and even then she was still a bitch. He could only imagine what someone like Sensei Larusso would do. And his social worker was a bitch too. She never did her check ins or home inspections. That being said she hated Becky and when any chance to get her taken off the foster list fell into her lap she would take it.

“Who all knows, Eli?” Eli looked up into Demetri’s eyes, they were empty. He reached out and placed his hand on Demetri’s cheek. He didn’t lean into it like he used to. He didn’t move at all.

“Everyone.” Eli’s voice was shaking. Demetri needed to make sure he was okay, but he also needed to leave before he did something he regretted.

“How are you feeling?” Demetri’s tone was so void of emotion. Eli could tell he was pissed and yet he was still trying to protect Eli. He truly never deserved this boy.

“Good.” Demetri stood and left out the bathroom door. Eli stood and followed him. “Wait, Dem. Where are you going?” Eli grabbed Demetri’s shoulder. He immediately shook it off. He wasn’t even looking at him.

“Home.” Demetri was shaking with rage, but he couldn’t lash out. Not right after calming Eli down from a panic attack, so he tried to make it to the door again.

“I’m sorry, Dem. I didn’t have a choice.” Demetri spun around so fast he was surprised he didn’t fall.

“You always have a choice!” Eli couldn’t stop the full body flinch he did. He hated yelling. Sometimes he could control his reactions, but having just come down from a panic attack, he was still emotionally raw.

“We needed to know if you were okay. I had to call her.” Demetri felt bad for making Eli flinch like that. He tried not to yell around him, but he was so pissed he didn’t think he could stop.

“Yeah, you could have called her! You didn’t need to tell the entire fucking dojo my life story!” Demetri had stood to his full height. Eli forgot how intimidating Demetri could be. Why was Eli kind of turned on by that?

“I didn’t! All they know is that you have a foster mom named Becky and she’s a bitch. I didn’t tell them anything. I swear.” Did Eli really think he’d done nothing wrong?

“That’s enough! You really think Daniel Larusso, the KING of hero complexes, is going to just let this slide! He’s going to tell them everything! My social worker is going to get Becky kicked off the foster list and then where am I going to end up, huh?!” Demetri had backed Eli against the kitchen counter, towering over him. Anger written all over his face. 

“What is he just gonna take me in like some fucking charity case? Even if he wanted to, that's not how it works. What he did with Robby was super illegal. And my social worker doesn't give a shit where I end up.” He was right in Eli’s face now, snarling. Eli was shaking slightly, and a small part of Demetri was happy about that.

“Of all the things you’ve done this past year this is the WORST thing you have or could have ever done! I’m done with you,  _ Hawk _ .” Eli was shaking like a leaf and that last comment just ripped his heart right out of his chest. Demetri never called him Hawk. It just didn’t sound right on his tongue.

“Demetri!” Sensei Larusso yelled. Before either of them knew it Sensei Lawrence had his hand on Demetri’s chest pushing him back.

“I think you need to cool off, kid.” His tone was harsh. His eyes were hard. This wasn’t a discussion.

Demetri looked over at Eli, his best friend, who he was just making out with a couple minutes ago. He was shaking uncontrollably with his head down against his chest. It hit Demetri in that moment, he was acting like his dad. And because they were practically one in the same, he was reminding Eli of his dad too. They had always said that they would never grow up to be like them. Eli had for the last year, and now he was. That’s when he ran, his anger melting away. Guilt quickly taking its place.

“You okay, kid?” Johnny placed his hand on Eli’s shoulder. He tried to jerk back away from the touch, but ended up slamming his back into the counter. Eli hissed in pain.

“He doesn't like to be touched.” Miguel chimed in from the yard. Great so everybody heard everything. Eli looked directly at Sensei Larusso. 

“I told you he wouldn’t like it.  _ ‘I’m sure he’ll forgive you.’ _ You don’t know him at all.” Eli left the same way Demetri did, but he had tears streaming down his face.


End file.
